hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 222
Reunion: Part 3 (再会 (3), Saikai (3)) is the 222nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Inside a storeroom of a big castle, Killua and Gon have met up with Knov, Knuckle, and Shoot. They get told that Kite is in the floating cage next to Shoot and that he isn't the same anymore. Gon replies it is okay and that they will put him right. The cage is lowered to the ground and the gate on it is opened and a tiny Kite walks out of it. Shoot explains that this cage is his Nen ability Hotel Rafflesia and that it can trap either parts of a body or a whole body, after he has dealt it a certain amount of damage. He goes on to state that once released a person will return to their normal size. Killua immediately understands what happened to his eye when he was fighting Shoot. He warns them to be careful, for even though Kite can't use Nen he is still is an adversary. Kite returns to his normal size and we see that his arms, hands and torso are covered in scars. A strange aura comes from him which surprises Gon and Killua. Kite grinds his teeth while looking at them from beneath his long hair. We then see that his face is also scarred up and one of his eyes is slacked over while the other is bulging out. This shocks and saddens Gon. We then see Kite in full looking like a rag doll and Knuckle explains that they assume that he was being used as a training tool for the soldier Ants because he automatically attacks anything that approaches. Killua gives Kite a sad look while Gon tells Kite that he is safe now as he walks over to him. As he gets close, Kite hits him straight in the face. Which slightly shocks both Knuckle and Killua. Gon with a sad look while blood comes down from the spot where Kite hit him remembers that Kite hasn't hit him since they left him behind in NGL and that he still remembers that pain. He then allows himself to be hit some more while Knuckle and Shoot look on disgruntled. Morel questions the group if they really want to let this go on, for Gon can't use Nen. Killua replies that Gon will quickly figure out Kite's attack pattern if he hasn't already and starts to imply that Gon is letting himself get hit intentionally. Knov follows his train of thought and states that Gon is taking the punches intentionally while suppressing his reflexes to dodge and parry. Knuckle wonders if this is the case if it is really possible for Gon to have figured out his pattern withing a couple of minutes. Killua responds that Gon doesn't know what else to do now that he is faced with the reality they helped create. Switching over to Gon's perspective we see he is indeed anticipating Kite's moves and understands that he is moving like a machine. He then gets angry about how weak this Kite he is currently facing is. He then dodges one of his punches which he considers way too weak and he then hugs Kite around his waist to the shock of Knuckle and Shoot and very slight surprise of Killua. Gon then apologizes to Kite for what has happened to him, stating it is his and Killua's fault. Gon further tells him he can rest now and leave the rest to them with a sad expression on his face. Killua is then take aback as Neferpitou's Nen puppet technique appears above Kite's body, which Gon can't see due to Knuckle's Toritaten. Knuckle explains that this is Level 2, which gets activated when you touch Kite. He goes on to explain that you need advanced fighting skills to beat him now and that even though his technique has sealed Kite's Nen, the puppeteer we see is the Nen of the person controlling Kite. He then warns Gon to watch out stating he will attack again when he is touched. Gon starts to ask what he should do but then asks him how they stopped him. Shoot looking slightly contrite tells him they had to wound him severely and apologizes to Gon for doing this. He goes on to reiterate that if you keep away, Kite won't attack. Gon clenches his fist and walks away from Kite and makes the determination to himself that they will put him right. Then looking at Killua with a fierce gaze that startles Knuckle, he swears to them and himself that he will take on the person who is controlling Kite personally. Knuckle then asks Killua what they did to change so much in a short time. Killua responds they did nothing, instead they were changed by them. This ambiguous statement could either refer to the Chimera Ants or to Knuckle and Shoot, whom they trained to beat for several weeks. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_222 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc